


Royal Mate

by kalendral99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Short One Shot, Veela, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalendral99/pseuds/kalendral99
Summary: Prince Harry Potter is coming into his Veela inheritance and the whole Veela kingdom is invited. Some are not happy they are required to attend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.. This has been sitting on my computer for over a year now and I've finally decided to post it.. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And for those who are waiting for an update on Fallacy, please be patient.. I've had quite a bit of writers block but I am going to try and get going on more chapter..

ROYAL MATE

The Royal Veela Family cordially invites you to His Royal Highness' Inheritance Gala. All those with veela blood are invited to attend and are requested to bring all submissive's as hopeful mates to the prince.

HPLM

Abraxas Malfoy cursed and threw the invitation down onto his desk. Invited indeed. Demanded is more like it. He cursed his wife for her blood. Now he had to put in an appearance at Hogwarts Castle for the Gala not to mention his son as well.

He'd spent many years avoiding the castle. Now he had no choice. Maybe things will work in his favor once again. With his son married these many years now and his grandson not much younger than the prince they may be overlooked, after all he'd not commissioned his son’s potion to let things fall apart now.

HPLM

His Royal Highness Harrison James Potter sighed heavily. In two weeks he will be turning seventeen and will finally know his mate. His father kept going on about his own ceremony saying that he felt drawn to his mother, Lily Evans, right away as his wings burst forth, black as pitch. He was expecting the same occurrence with Harry also.

After the third time James Potter, High King of the Veela race, related his experience of his own Inheritance Gala Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black-Lupin decided to step in.

“James, leave the boy alone. Not everyone can have such a perfect Gala. Remember your Great Great Grandfather? He had to wait three years before his mate was even born, then another sixteen years before the lad was of age.”

James shot a glare at his best friend, “Paddy, that was then. This is MY son; he will have a perfect Gala like I did. And nothing will go wrong. I’ve invited the entire Veela community to the Gala. There will be no mistakes.”

“I’m in the room you know.” Harry said annoyed.

James turned to his son and smiled, “We haven’t forgotten about you son. I just want everything to go as smoothly as my own-”

“Yes father I know, can I go now. Ron’s waiting for me.”

“Yes of course, Harry, you may go.”

After a nod to his godfather Harry made a hasty retreat to his rooms and his waiting friend. He collapsed back onto his bed.

Ron glanced up from the chess board and smirked, “Is he getting worse?”

“Great Goddess, he kept going on and on about how perfect his Gala was and all that rot. I just can’t wait until this is all over and he’ll stay off my back.”

“Don’t be too sure, Harry. Then he’ll be after you to get your little mate pregnant. Not to mention your mother also, Sirius and Remus too.”

“Your all heart, Ron.”

Ron snickered, “Come on, let go flying.”

HPLM

Two weeks later found Abraxas and Arlene Malfoy, their son Lucius, his wife Narcissa and their thirteen year old son Draco awaiting announcement for entry into the Grand Ballroom where the Gala would take place.

Abraxas sneered at anyone who dared to get close to him. He really didn’t want to be here, but a command from the Veela king was not to be denied, especially where the prince was concerned.

As they made their way into the ballroom Abraxas steered his family to a corner where they would hopefully be overlooked. He just wanted this whole business over with so he could get back to his own affairs.

Once they were announced the family made their way into the Grand Ballroom where the ceremony would take place. Abraxas guided them to a secluded area in hopes of being overlooked by anyone.

Arlene glanced sadly at her son. She knew what her mate had done, but she could not go against him. She has suffered these past thirty odd years for his anger. It was not her fault that he could no longer sire any more children. A curse taken over twenty years ago robbed him of any chance of having more.

She looked to her grandson and smiled. She would not let the same thing that happened to her son, happen to her grandson. She prayed to any God who was listening that this night would free him from his grandfathers grasp.

HPLM

Ron Weasley stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Harry to come down. Glancing around the room he noticed a few submissives talking together. Sighing heavily he turned. He’d come into his powers and Veela heritage over six months ago and had yet to find his mate. His family had all been shocked that the dormant veela blood in the Weasley genes had manifest in him.

Personally he was excited to be different than the rest of his family. Being the last son of six was quite a quandary and one he was quite glad to be out of. Now the best friend of the Veela Prince, he felt very sure of his future prospects.

Movement behind him alerted him to Harry’s presence. Turning around to his friend he smiled. Harry looked splendid in his formal robes of blue and silver, the royal house colors.

“Excited?” he asked.

Harry grinned, “More than. To find your perfect match would be awesome.”

Ron grinned at him, “Can’t wait for it to happen to me, maybe we’ll both get lucky tonight and we both find our chosen mates.”

“That would be something… seen anyone you like so far? I know you’ve been looking.”

“There are some great looking subs out there. I saw a blond family come in earlier. The youngest could be a sub not quite into his majority yet. I think that his mother is a Black if memory serves.”

Harry smiled at him, “It usually does my friend. Who else?”

“There is the Lovegood chit, Luna. Petite and willowy. Parkinson is here.” Ron took a glance at Harry and smiled at the cringe the prince gave. “Then there’s Abbot, the Patil twins, MacMillan, and Nott. Those are all that are nearest our age. Usually the sub is younger than the dom, but you never know.”

“Father has invited all submissive’s who haven’t found their mates. I don’t care if my mate is younger or older. Father will have a fit if I don’t find my mate today.” Harry groused.

“How much longer until it’s time?” Ron asked.

“Five minutes after eleven was when I was born. We have just over two hours.”

“Great! More time to scope out the prospects.”

Just then Lily Potter showed up next to Harry. “Having fun dear?”

Harry smiled, “Just getting started, mum. How many older unattached subs are here?”

“About ten or twelve I think. I think Avery Sr’s youngest son, Martin, has yet to find his mate. He is only ten years older than you. Hmm… then there is David Rosier, Evan’s middle son, he’s twenty-one. Jason Kern, Allyson Hawthorne, Fluer Delacour… just to name a few.”

Harry smiled at his mum, “You will not be disappointed if I do not find my mate tonight?”

“No, love, I will not… your father might though.”

Harry laughed, “Father is expecting the same perfect Gala that he had.”

Ron snorted, “I think that his was the only one in the last century that found his or her mate at their Gala.”

“Why don’t you two get some refreshments and mingle. Get to know a few of them beforehand.”

Harry and Ron gave a small bow to the Queen and took off. She smiled at them as they went. She certainly didn’t remember her husbands Gala to be perfect. She remembered being scared, shocked and intimidated by all the excitement. When the prince stopped right in front of her of all the candidates, the first thing through her mind was that it had to be some mistake. And then her body pulsed vibrantly as James touched her cheek and she’d fallen into his embrace.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled. That same feeling she’d felt all those years ago had not diminished one iota.

“Hello, my love.”

Lily turned in his embrace and smiled, “Harry and Ron have gone out to mingle. Where are Siri and Remy?”

James bent down and gave his wife a peck on the lips, “Remy is holed up in their den puking his guts out. Sirius refused to leave his side.”

Lily frowned, “I thought he was over all that.”

James gave a barking laugh, “So did they, but it seems that tonight’s excitement was too much for Remus.”

“Poor Remus, to miss all this, and Sirius too. Remy was looking forward to seeing it all.”

“I really do hope that all goes well tonight.” James said.

“You will not upset Harry if his mate is not here. Is that understood, James Potter!?” Lily stepped back from him and gave him her sternest glare.

James gulped and nodded his head, “A father can only hope, my love.”

HPLM

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy stood regally next to his wife of fourteen years. He was not in love with the woman, not at all. His father had arranged his marriage to the youngest Black daughter and that was that. He was a Malfoy and was taught what was right and proper for a pureblood.

When he was a child he’d prayed for a mate, that perfect someone that was created just for him. His mother had told him many stories of his Veela ancestry. When his sixteenth birthday came and he did not change he felt bereft of his veela side. He’d plead to his mother for answers and her tears were all that she’d given him.

After that he’d resigned himself that the Veela blood in him was not strong enough, that his father’s Malfoy blood drowned out the foreign blood. Now his son was approaching his sixteenth birthday and he prayed that the veela blood presented itself within his heir. He was not as blind as many people thought to his fathers dispositions, he was just waiting for all his schemes to catch up with the man and he, Lucius, would be free along with his son.

Lucius caught sight of the prince as he mingled with the guests. He was very handsome for sure. Contrary to the fact that he was married to a woman, he knew that he was not attracted to them. He has great respect for his wife for giving him a son, but he will never love Narcissa.

HPLM

Harry gave David Rosier a short bow and took his leave of the petite sub. So far he was not impressed with the collection of submissive’s that were here. He noticed Ron jerking his head towards something and Harry noticed Pansy Parkinson and her mother, Louise barreling towards him. As discreetly as possible he maneuvered his way through the crowd to avoid the screechy chit and her dam. At a corner nearest the entrance Harry found himself standing next to a lithe blond man with stunning blue/grey eyes.

Lucius gave a start as he realized that the prince was standing right next to him. He really didn’t notice when the young prince reached his side of the room. He felt mesmerized by the emerald green eyes boring into his. His hand itched to cares the messy black hair that threatened to fall into the prince’s face.

Harry gave a small bow to the blond, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr…”

Lucius returned his bow regally like his father taught him, “Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.”

Harry smiled as he recalled who the man was. “Mr. Malfoy, an honor to meet you. Is your wife and son nearby? I would like to meet them. Uncle Sirius had told me much about his favorite cousin.”

Lucius smiled remembering that his wife’s cousin was best friends with the Veelan King. “Yes, Your Highness, they are just over there with my Father and Mother.” Lucius gestured to the serving table where refreshments were being served.

“Then, pray let us join them.” Harry’s tall frame was able to search out Ron’s equally tall form and he jerked his head towards the gathered blonds. Ron gave him a nod and grin and began ambling towards the tables.

Harry and Lucius walked over to the tables of refreshments arriving there just as Ron did.

HPLM

Draco Malfoy was out of his element. He had no idea why his family was present at the Veela Prince’s Gala. His grandmother may be veela, but she was mated to his grandfather, and although his father was half veela, the veela blood did not present itself in his father. He had no hopes of his ever having any veela blood.

Looking around the room Draco noticed his father heading towards him. He almost missed the second person walking beside him. The prince, just an hour shy of his sixteenth birthday, was headed towards them.

As the two men reached them Draco felt an overpowering need to submit to the taller male and gave a small whimper. Arlene let out a keen and knelt next to her grandson. The boy was shivering in confusion, eyes searching.

RWDM

Ron reached the refreshment table at the same time that Harry and the blond did. As they approached the group of four he suddenly had this urge to pull the young blond boy into his arms and hold him forever. The elder blond woman crouched down in front of the boy tried to comfort him. Ron’s eyes met those of the boy and he lost himself in the grey depths. His wings itched to come forth and he began to growl at the crowd surrounding the boy and him.

HPLM

Harry was the only one who noticed Ron’s approach, was the only one who saw his reaction to the slight whimper Lucius’ son made. Harry gently pulled Lucius back from the group as his best friend’s wings burst forth, the light catching each red feather.

Lucius gave a small start as the red-headed veela knelt down and picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. He smiled in relief as he realized that his son was now fully out of his fathers reach.

HPLM

A loud voice broke through the tableau, “What is the meaning of this? You, boy, put my grandson down this instant!”

Harry turned to face the person who dared interrupt a joining. Meeting one’s mate was a sacred experience. The man looked like Lucius and Harry realized that this was Lucius’ father, Abraxas Malfoy.

“Lord Malfoy, your grandson has found his mate. It is a time for celebration.”

Abraxas stopped short as the words the prince said registered in his mind. His grandson was mated, to a veela! And he was submissive to boot! Impossible! He thought that it was under control! He turned to look at his son. Lucius was standing a little too close to the prince for his tastes. “Lucius, come over here. Now!” he said, in a voice that broke no argument.

Lucius tensed at the command and began to move towards his father. A hand on his shoulder prevented him from going any further.

“Lord Malfoy, I would be honored if you and your family would join me up on the podium when I turn.” Harry said.

Abraxas sneered at the prince, “You veela,” he said the word as if it were offensive, “have ruined my family enough. We are leaving.” He grabbed his wife by the arm and jerked her to her feet. Arlene gave a small cry at being manhandled. Harry snarled at the man and stepped forward.

Suddenly a loud voice rang throughout the hall, “Hold, Malfoy! Release that woman!”

All eyes turned to see the king stalking towards them, wings extended. Behind him Lily strode gracefully in step with her mate.

Abraxas sneered at the king, “I will not subject my family to any more humiliation, Potter!”

There was a collective gasp at the disrespect shown the king. James strode over to the Malfoy lord, pulled Arlene from the mans grasp and pushed her behind him into Lily’s arms.

“I have heard rumors about you, Malfoy. Rumors that have greatly upset the balance of one of my children.” James growled at the man.

Abraxas seemed to pale and gave a quick glance at Lucius, the composed himself, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, but I think you do. You don’t really think that you could hide a submissive from me, the king, did you? No matter what you tried to do, my bloodline can smell any submissive. Your own son!”

Lucius turned to gaped at the king. No, that was impossible! He wasn’t veela, never mind a submissive! It’s been years and he’d never felt anything.

Harry placed himself in front of Lucius, guarding the man from his father’s wrath. He glanced at the countdown timer prominently displayed and found that there were only minutes until he changed.

RWDM

Throughout all that was going on Ron had pulled Draco away from the confrontation and was cuddling the young boy on his lap. Draco had yet to calm down. He could hear the yelling from his grandfather and the king. The soothing sounds coming from the person holding him helped to salve his anxiety.

Ron was in seventh heaven. He’d found his mate! Oh what joy! He never thought that he would find his mate so soon after his inheritance. Gently he tipped the delicate face up and gazed into those gorgeous grey eyes.

“What is your name, love?”

Draco licked his lips, as they suddenly felt very dry, “D-Draco.” Dear Goddess, he stuttered!

Ron gave smile, “Ron Weasley, at your service. How old are you?”

Draco blushed at the intense look Ron was giving him, “Thirteen.”

Ron just grinned even more. Only three more years and his mate will come into his inheritance. Oh what joy!

HPLM

Meanwhile the argument between Lord Malfoy and King James continued to escalate. Arlene was struggling in Lily’s arms while the two men argued.

Harry stood in front of Lucius protectively as James laid bare the crimes that Abraxas has done to his wife and child.

“Do you really think that a simple potion could hide the scent of a pure submissive! Blood flows true to all veela children! My father should never have sanctioned your mating with Arlene. You are not fit to have a veela mate.”

James pulled his wand from within his robes. Abraxas gave a start as he was unarmed. Did the king mean to kill him on the spot? That would surly mean the death of Arlene.

With a flourish, James spoke an ancient spell, handed down from king to king. “Pesorta celantia antima!”

A blue glow surrounded Arlene and she gave a small cry. The glow expanded and then shot over to Abraxas and absorbed into his body. Arlene collapsed to the floor in a faint as the bond holding her to Abraxas Malfoy dissolved into nothingness.

“Lord Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby banished from the veela realm. You are never allowed to return on pain of death. Guards! Remove this man.”

Two guards stepped forward and grasped the man by an arm each. That jerked the man out of his stupor, “But, my son! My heir!”

James turned back to the man, “As the bond with your wife dissolved, so too did you connection to your son. They are no longer yours.”

Right at that moment Harry gave a keening cry and huge black wings burst forth from his back. At that same moment directly behind him Lucius too gave a cry and silvery white wings, smaller than Harry’s, burst forth and the blond, unprepared for the pain collapsed to the floor.

Harry turned towards the cry and gave a piercing screech as the blond man fell. He swooped down and cradled the man to his chest snarling at anyone who got too near.

James furled his wings and backed away from his son. Everyone backed away from the raging Dominant who tried to slash at any who approached.

“Everyone, I am grateful for you all for showing up and now you can see that my son has found his mate! Please, enjoy the refreshments and the party as we celebrate my son’s mating!” James’ voice rang out into the crowd and clapping was heard throughout over the sounds of Harry snarling at any who got too close and cooing to his mate in comfort.

RWDM

Ron glanced up from his mate’s eyes to see Harry cradling the blond male to his chest. He smiled at his friend as he realized they’d both found their mates on the same day.

Draco looked to his father and cried out in surprise, “Father!”

Ron frowned down at Draco, “That man is your father?”

Draco nodded.

“Come, since you are his son Harry might let us get close.”

HPLM

Lucius was lost in the feel of Harry’s arms holding him and dark wings surrounding them. He’d never felt such contentment, even from his own mother. He’d actually never seen his mother’s wings. His father had refused to let her bring them out. Throughout his whole life he’d dreamed of this day. And now it’s here and he couldn’t be happier. It did not matter that his mate was half his age. It did not matter that his son was only three years younger than his mate. All that mattered to him right now was that his wish had finally come true. His father no longer had any hold on him, or Draco.

Draco… Lucius lifted his head trying to find his son. Harry lowered his wings so the blond could see the approach of Ron and Draco. Harry gave a small warning growl at Ron when he got too close.

Ron stopped just out of reach and bared his neck to the prince. Once Harry was satisfied that he was no threat he allowed Draco to approach. Father and son embraced sobbing into each others arms. Harry once again wrapped his wings around them, this time encompassing his mate’s son.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot. There will not be another.. Sorry. K


End file.
